


Reunions aren’t always rated pg

by Dolavine



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared can’t wait to see Jensen when he gets back to Vancouver, their post hiatus reunions are always the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions aren’t always rated pg

**Title:** Reunions aren’t always rated pg  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki  
 **Rating:** Nc-17 for sex  
 **Word count:** 1,900  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything at all but the fantasy that J2 might be real.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Jared can’t wait to see Jensen when he gets back to Vancouver, their post hiatus reunions are always the best.  
 **PDF:**  
 **A/N:** Written for the after hiatus reunions prompt at [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[**notjustroomates**](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/) . Thanks to [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/) for the beta and [](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/profile)[**enablelove**](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/) for the prompt and community.

  
  


 

It might be five days before he has to be back on set for shooting but Jared can’t wait to be back in Vancouver and done with hiatus.

His leg is jiggling and his foot is tapping as the plane pulls into the terminal, the air bridge hasn’t even been connected to the door frame of the plane and he’s already playing with his seatbelt buckle. He watches out the window at the baggage people unloading the plane as he waits impatiently for the announcement to disembark from it.

He knows that Clif is waiting to pick him up but he’s not sure if Jensen is with him or not and it’s that not knowing that is driving him crazy.

Finally first class is allowed to disembark; Jared jumps up, pulls his things from the overhead compartment and makes his way off of the plane.

He makes his way to the luggage conveyer and collects both bags before heading out to the pick-up area. He’s not even through the archway when he sees Clif standing with his arms folded, that stoic, don’t fuck with me stance and look on his face until he sees Jared that is, then he’s all smiles as he walks towards him.

Jared surveys the area, no Jensen, his mood drops a tiny bit but he hugs Clif and greets him cheerfully.

“Home?” Clif asks before starting the SUV.

It’s nice to hear that word, he never thought he would equate Vancouver with the word home but after living here 7 months out of the year for seven years now, it feels more like his home than California does.

“So is Jensen at the studio,” he thinks maybe this is why he isn’t with them.

“Yeah, he’s sitting in on the casting today for several parts in the episode he’s directing.”

Jared smiles at the thought of surprising Jensen on set. “To the set then.”

 

Sitting at the long table in the audition room Jensen doesn’t see Jared peeking in through the window at him. He’s engrossed in watching the young woman read from the script. Jared smiles at the sight of him, his thick beard of tight whiskers, slacker t-shirt spanning tight along his shoulders and back and that fedora pulled gently down over his right brow makes Jared’s heart beat a little faster.

He’s making his way across the lot to his trailer when he hears Jensen’s voice. “Hey Padalecki,” he’s calling as he jogs to catch up to Jared.

Jared turns, a huge smile on his face, he’s still got that fucking fedora on. He’s not sure if Jensen realizes how hot that makes him look but he is willing to show him. “Hey,” he responds cheerfully.

“Did you just get here,” Jensen is out of breath from his brisk jog across the set once he was told Jared was here.

“About half an hour ago, I saw you in the audition room, how’d it go,” he starts walking towards his trailer again.

“Great,” Jensen’s following behind. “How come you didn’t come in?”

“Didn’t want to bother you during the creative process,” he throws his jacket on the sofa before reaching into the refrigerator for two beers and handing one to Jensen. He sits down on the sofa and twists the cap off taking a long swallow of his beer as he looks Jensen up and down, getting the full view now. Tight jeans, biker boots, tight grey printed Tee and that fucking fedora.

Jensen sits down next to Jared on the sofa and opens his beer. “So, how was the last week of your hiatus,” he’s drinking his beer, his eyes never leaving Jared.

“Not bad, missed you once you left to come back here though,” he rubs his fingers over the thick mat of bristly whiskers covering his face before pushing the long waves of hair behind his ear.

“Missed you too,” Jensen’s tongue comes out to lick his plump pink lips before biting his lower lip, his eyes darting over Jared’s body in one long sweep before settling back on his eyes again.

Jared reaches up and runs a long thin finger over the edge of the fedora covering Jensen’s right brow. “Wardrobe,” he asks coyly.

Jensen smiles mischievously, “No, I bought it myself. You like it?”

His hand moves down to Jensen’s cheek and caresses his beard. “Very much so,” he leans in and gently kisses Jensen’s mouth and Jensen returns the warm brush of lips, he twines his fingers through Jared’s long hair and holds him close.

“Mmm, I’ve missed that,” Jensen’s words are breathless. He licks the taste of Jared off of his mouth with a seductive slow pass of his tongue.

“Me too,” Jared’s smiling from ear to ear. “Couldn’t wait to see you, couldn’t get here fast enough. It felt like the plane was moving in slow motion.”

Jensen puts his leg over Jared’s lap and pulls up onto his knees, his hands on Jared’s shoulders. “I can blow off the rest of the auditions today if you want,” he sits down on Jared’s legs and presses his crotch forward so that he’s pressing into Jared’s lap.

He runs his hands up Jensen’s back to the nape of his neck and gently squeezes as he cradles him. “If blowing something is what you have in mind, I accept your offer,” he smirks and his eyes have a smoldering seduction to them.

Wasting no time Jensen leans in and kisses Jared, his tongue swiping the inside of his mouth, tasting him before moving down his neck and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He gets them open and proceeds down Jared’s chest, licking a line through the chiseled muscle of his trunk to his navel where he lingers just long enough to elicit a deep moan from Jared. The buttons on his jeans are stubborn and he works them open slowly each one making a tiny popping noise as they are freed.

Jared arches his hips at the feeling of Jensen’s mouth breathing hot against his belly as his fly is unbuttoned. He looks down wanting to see Jensen’s face but all he sees is the brim of the hat. He takes the hat off and puts it on his own head, Jensen looks up. “Hey,” he says with a playful smile. “Wanna see your face,” he bites his lower lip. Jensen goes back to his task at hand.

When the buttons are open Jensen wiggles the jeans off of Jared’s hips exposing the hard thick line under his boxer briefs, he licks his lips to wet his mouth sufficiently before slipping off of Jared’s lap to the floor. “Gotta pull your jeans off,” he pulls them off taking Jared’s shoes with them, they laugh at the struggle. Jensen crawls up spreading Jared’s knees and nestling in between them. His hands are on each thigh as he leans in and kisses up the shaft of the sheathed cock.

Jared moans and pushes back into the sofa. “Fuck Jen,” he groans, his hips rotating at the warm touch.

Sucking lightly at the cotton clad bump Jensen rubs his wet tongue over the fabric tracing the line of the vein pushing through. He suckles at the head and hums over it moving his head nuzzling it.

Grabbing the sides of the sofa for support Jared can’t help it; he thrusts his hips forward with a guttural feral shout. “UHHH! Fuck! Jesus Jen,” he’s panting, his orgasm pushing close, his balls tight as Jensen snakes his fingers up his leg under the fabric and starts to caress over them, as his cock starts leaking steadily. His hands grab Jensen’s head and hold it steady. “Sweet torture,” he groans out as Jensen continues to lave at the leaking slit through the boxers. Jared’s face contorts into the sweetest pleasure pained expression. Jensen smiles at his handy work.

“Making it hurt so good baby,” his words are muffled against Jared’s huge cock.

Jared looks down to see Jensen’s green eyes turned up watching him, it turns him on even more sending a shock wave of excitement straight to his cock and he orgasms involuntarily with a loud profane grunt. “OH, FUCK!” his legs are shaking and his hips stuttering as his orgasm rips through him.

Jensen’s tongue is swirling in circles over the hot spurts bleeding through the red boxer shorts; his hand is shoved inside of the leg opening of Jared’s boxers gently squeezing his balls, the manipulations rolling over the tight sac. “So good baby,” he mouths over the giant wet spot at the seam of the under shorts. He loves it when Jared comes for him like this, all tender and soft manipulations, loving and giving, this is what their love story is about, pure tender passion.

Jared’s calming down, his hips are moving in slower circles and he releases Jensen’s head to drag him up his body and kiss his damp come stained mouth with a feverish breathless kiss.

“Shit Jay,” Jensen pants out as he ruts against Jared’s thigh.

“Gonna make you come too,” his hand snakes down inside of Jensen’s shorts.

“Oh God,” he shivers from head to toe as his eyes go closed at the touch of Jared’s warm hand encircling his cock, the slow steady strokes, thick thumb pad slipping over the leaking slit smearing the precome around and he’s putty in his lovers hand.

Jared holds him up with one hand and kisses him from mouth to neck and back to mouth again, their tongues intertwining as Jensen’s quiet pants show Jared what a good job he’s doing. Jensen’s hips are rotating as he grinds into Jared’s hand and leg, the fabric of his clothes giving even more needed friction and it’s not long before he’s tensing up, his toes are curling in his boots and he’s biting Jared’s neck as he rides out his orgasm.

“Yeah baby, come for me, come so good for me,” Jared whispers into his ear, the feeling of Jensen’s teeth gripping his flesh is almost causing him to come in his pants again.

Jensen rides out his orgasm, on Jared’s leg, as Jared strokes him roughly using only the come for lube as he’s finished off. His breath is hard and his body goes limp against Jared. Totally relaxed and satiated. “Holy shit Jared,” he’s repositioning himself so that he’s nestled across Jared’s lap. He looks up and smiles at the hat precariously perched on his head. “Hey, that’s mine,” he reaches up, takes it back and puts it on his head again. “Looks much better on me anyway,” he snickers.

“God I’ve missed this,” Jared says propping his feet up on the coffee table, his arms cradling Jensen’s body close.

“Two things about hiatus that I love, one, European vacations for free and two, our reunions.”

“Agreed,” Jared leans in and kisses Jensen’s forehead. “Oh and hiatus beard, don’t forget the blessed hiatus beard,” he gives a hearty laugh.

The End 


End file.
